


The one who loves you will make you weep

by id_ten_it



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A discussion between Algy and Biggles.For the prompt 'enemy/ enemies'Title thanks to an old proverb.





	The one who loves you will make you weep

“I always assume that you and love is a bit of a joke, after Janis. Healthy scepticism.” Algy selects a tan and gold tie, and walks towards the mirror.  
“It always has been.” Biggles acknowledges carefully, crossing and uncrossing his legs, leaning against the wood, “Because women are far more expendable.”  
Algy has tied the tie and now unties it, pretending it’s untidy. He wants to say ‘how can you even suggest that men are anything but expendable, after France, after Egypt?’ because although it’s dangerous ground, painful ground, its one he can navigate far more easily than any heart.


End file.
